Real Life
by SexySuicide
Summary: Karoline, a teenage girl with a rocky back story, an over protective big brother and a stalker. Yes, she has a stalker, Paul, AKA everyones favorite tempermental werewolf... Paul/OC
1. Introductions and Betrayals

I ducked my head and rubbed the dirty dollar bill between my fingertips as I began my journey to the vending machines on the far side of the cafeteria. I knew very well that this was exactly where they hung out during lunch but damn I was thirsty and really in need of a water bottle. Note to self: steal yours back from Liam and bring it to school. I tried not to be surprised when I looked up to see _him_, talking casually to his friends with _her_ in his arms, my breathing hitched as I felt a pang of hurt in my heart and the normal aftershock of my little green monster better known as jealousy.

I had been crushing on this guy for months, talking on the phone every night, texting all throughout the day and sometimes (if I was lucky) he'd take me driving during lunch at school or out at night to hang out with him and his friends. I had felt like the most privileged girl in the world, a loser freshmen and a hot senior, that only happened in movies and the actresses were always secretly drop dead gorgeous they just needed a makeover and wham! Beast to Beauty. But somewhere during this storybook high school romance I had become friends with an actually popular stoner girl, and my best friend Jessica and I's little duo that had been going on for over 10 years became a threesome. Amanda was a great girl, her parents and mine were great friends and our dads used to secretly smoke pot together, although everyone knew, all the time. She was a little weird like us and so we all had fun, getting high in our father's footsteps and all that jazz, but once she had started to talk to my group during lunch I got a little nervous. Her flirting with the guy that I had been in love with really ticked me off but I assured myself that they were just being friendly to one another, as friends should be. Then after a fight with Greg and me, she started dating him, and that was when I saw the girl she really was, a backstabber the way everyone had always said she was. I hadn't put much thought into why everyone that really knew Amanda hated her but now I saw it.

My family, including Jessica, assured me that he hadn't picked her over me because of looks or personality, but because she put out and because Greg was scared to death of Liam. Both of which were true, but I still had a very hard time believing it.

I fed my dollar into the machine, a skill I had always been blessed with and didn't bother with Jessica and I's game of picking which water bottle looked most refreshing. Instead I punched in a quick code angrily and grabbed my prize before taking off through the double doors as fast as I possibly could.


	2. Vending Machines and Dissapearances

Hi, my name is Karoline, I have brown hair with caramel highlights and silver blue eyes, at the moment I am a whopping height of 5'3 and I weigh about 120 pounds, be happy that's some personal information there…

"Karoline!" Jessica poked her head into my mom's room; I still found it weird to only call it my mom's and not my parents.

"What?" I moaned groggily into my pillow.

She sat on the tall bed and patted my back, "Why didn't you go to school today?" She asked strictly.

I mummed angrily in response. Waking up was never my strong point.

"Were you sick?" she questioned.

"No," I answered quickly trying to end this exchange so I could go back to my uncomfortable attempt at sleep in the afternoon.

Catching onto my moody attitude she left the room.

Not being able to fall back into my dream filled sleep I daydreamed, I preferred this almost. In daydreams I could choose what was going to happen, but no daydreaming moment was complete without rain. For living in Washington it definitely didn't rain that much, not enough I should say, I wished I lived in that town, Spoons or whatever they say it rains almost every day.

"Alright sleeping beauty," My old babysitter and current renter, Lily teased me. "Let's go to the store come on," She urged taking Jessica's previous spot on the bed.

"Fiiiiine," I sighed, sliding unwillingly out of my safe haven. Choosing to keep the baggy sweats that I had stolen from my dad and the black tank top I was wearing I pulled my hair into a ponytail, scrubbed my month old braces with my crayon shaped toothbrush and grabbed my makeup bag. I shoved on some slippers and rushed to Lily's car where she and Jessica were waiting.

Lily was blonde and super tan, she had just turned 30 years old but once she was all done up Lily could easily pass for being in her early twenties. I quickly put on my face, a term I never really liked, because without makeup I still _had _a face, even if it looked like it belonged to a swamp monster it was still a face. Lily Jessica and I waltzed through the brand new market in our little ho-dunk town, grabbing junk food and movies as we went. "Can you guys find me some milk? I'm gonna go look at chips," Lily asked while walking towards a different aisle. We bobbed our heads simultaneously and ran to the end of the market.

"Karoline," Jessica whispered to me, as I opened the glass refrigerator door, "Hottie at 1 o'clock," I pulled the milk out of the spot, casually glancing to our one o'clock and seeing nothing. Jessica really didn't understand the clock system; I looked back at her raising an eyebrow and letting the door slam shut. She nodded her head to the left and I followed her gaze to a seriously tan guy that must have been like 10 feet tall, he had on dark washed jeans and a plain white tee shirt, standing in the 8 o'clock position. How she gets that mixed up was beyond me, but at the moment I didn't really care, the guy at the end of the aisle was beyond hot, he was god like. I smirked friendlily as we walked past him, our eyes making contact for hardly a second he didn't return the gesture, not that I expected a guy like that to.

* * *

><p>The next day at school started out not unlike any other. Jessica and I walked in together; a benefit of her practically living with me, to be short, Jessica and I shared everything. She was the sister I had always wanted and never had and that was what I referred to her as. Sadly though, Jessica and I had zero classes together, not even lunch. Besides each other I didn't really have friends, not close ones anyways, the only other one had been Amanda. Now we had learned not to let people into our group so easily, not that anyone could even matter anywhere near equivalent to Jessica. My love for her was unquestionable and on the very short list of people I care about she is number one, and that would never change.<p>

We said our reluctant goodbyes in the hallway of my first period class, with a quick hug her curly black hair and tall slender body was jogging in the opposite direction, I frowned.

In a wave of annoying teachers who's IQ's were all considerably lower than mine, kids that thought they were too good to talk to me and short meetings with Jessica it was lunch time again. I wished that I didn't even have lunch; it was just an extra half an hour of unnecessary school. I didn't eat during it, I refused to do homework and I had no friends to hang out with anymore. But again I found myself extremely dehydrated, I tried toughing it out the way I did every day during these 30 minutes of torture but was unsuccessful as usual. I took a reassuring breath and whipped out my hand-me-down flip phone, trying to make it look like I was doing something as I headed to their spot. Roughly 8 feet away from the machines, they were standing there, in a little group of the people I used to talk to but didn't anymore because of how much it hurt. They didn't want me there anyways; I wasn't good enough for them. The door to the right side of the machine opened quickly, and in walked the guy from the store last night wearing the same jeans and tee shirt but this time had a brown leather jacket covering his muscular arms. I smiled enthusiastically at my cell phone closing it as I passed the infamous group. I smiled at him politely and fed my dollar into the machine, making sure it didn't go in so that I had an excuse to stand at the vending machine this god was so sexily leaning on.

"Hi," He smiled at me, watching as I tried again to push the paper into the slot. I could feel Amanda's eyes on us, staring in jealousy. For the first time, I had something she didn't, a guy that was an infinite amount of times hotter than Greg talking to _me. _

"Hey," I replied as the dollar spit back out at me.

He laughed showing off a set of perfectly white teeth, I immediately felt insecure of my own wire covered choppers, "Do you want some help with that?" he gestured to where I was 'trying' to put in the bill.

"That would be great," I smiled, trying as hard as I could to look cute.

His hot hands overlapped mine and my heart fluttered in my chest, the acceptance of the bill never sounded so angering to me.

"Can you help me with one more thing?" I asked, having to look up at him now that he was standing so close.

"Sure," He offered a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

I focused my attention back to the water bottles, "Which do you think looks the most refreshing?" I waved over the selection.

He laughed and smiled down at me, taking the spot next to me, "Hmm," He put his hand on his chin, glancing from the machine and back to me. He seemed to really be thinking about it, probably just humoring me but it was really nice of him, this I was not expecting from a guy that looked like him. "E4," He responded after some time, "Wait no, C1,"

I pressed the numbers slowly and watched as the machines arm grabbed my beverage and brought it to the opening on the side, "Fancy," The guy commented.

"Well water vending machines are a top priority here," I said sarcastically opening the bottle and taking a sip, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Hey, hey ,hey," He looked at me seriously, "Do you know how much effort I put into choosing that specific bottle? I think I get the first sip," He laughed.

"Well that sip was probably a tenth of your normal sip so here," I handed him the bottle, "Just take exactly one tenth less than your normal sip and it's just like getting the first sip," I explained.

"That makes sense," He nodded somberly wrapping his perfect lips around the top of _my _water bottle. I seriously could have passed out.

"Excuse me," An all too familiar voice came from behind us, the guy that I still hadn't learned the name of circled around to my other side so he would be out of her way.

"You buggin my girl dude?" She asked trying to flirt in her wannabe gangster way that seemed to appeal everyone, I might as well just say goodbye to him now.

"Not as much as you are," He responded curtly, she laughed like it was a joke continuing to try to put the dollar in the machine and I smiled, her thinking that I was smiling for her even though it was because the guy was dead on.

"Can you do this for me?" She asked sweetly to my guy, I understand he isn't mine, but he definitely isn't hers.

"I'm not any better," He seemed to be resistant to her charm. I think I was in love! Not seriously but it was great to know that this guy would rather talk to me than her!

He turned back to me, "Will you come outside with me?" He asked, "I really don't like the way it smells in here," Not sure if he was insulting Amanda or just coming up with an excuse to get out of there, I nodded, not really caring about his reasons.

"Thank you," I sighed as the door shut behind us.

"For opening the door for you," He laughed, "It was tough, you should be thanking me," I liked his sarcasm, since that was one of the only types of humor I was good at.

"How tall are you?" I asked lamely, not because I thought that would be a good conversation starter but because I really wanted to know.

"6'9," He smiled down at me as we walked down the covered unit of outside, just then it started to pour, the way it only does in Washington.

"Wow," I was literally amazed, "I wish I was really tall, it might be weird for a girl to be 6'9 but I would love to have all that power, but then the government would have to shrink me for abusing my power," I shrugged at the thought, "Never gonna be tall," I mumbled angrily.

He laughed, "Abusing your power? What are you gonna do go around stepping on everybody?"

"Yep," I laughed with him, "Starting with Amanda!"

"The girl from inside?" He asked knowingly.

I nodded, "Hey I can go step on her right now for you," He offered.

I smiled, "Nah, we don't want you to be apprehended by our friendly neighborhood government officials," I rubbed my hand on my arm; not wanting to complain but damn was it cold outside.

He immediately took of his leather jacket and handed it to me, "You can't just give your jacket to someone you don't even know the name of," I rolled my eyes.

"Ok what's your name?" He asked smiling.

"Karoline," I responded taking the heavy jacket from his hands.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Paul,"

I smiled, looking at the ground in front of me as we looped to the next set of double doors, "Hey Karoline wanna go smoke?" One of the really weird kids in a group of freaky people that always tried to hit on me asked as we past him on our way towards the building. Well they tried to hit on everyone but I wasn't a bitch to them so they talked to me a lot. I tried not to gag at the idea.

"No thanks JJ," I replied awkwardly, leering to the left of the pathway farther from the boys to notice that Paul was no longer walking with me. He had just disappeared, I wondered if I had made the whole thing up.


	3. Alcoholics and Love at it's Best

"Paul are you even listening to me?" Emily asked laughingly from behind the island in the kitchen. I shook my head and continued on stuffing my face full of her delicious scrambled eggs and sausage.

"I was asking if you knew where Sam was," She repeated herself, taking the kitchen chair next to me.

I swallowed my current mouthful, "Talking to Jake," I shoved my last bite in my mouth and set my plate in the sink.

"Tell him breakfast is ready!" She called after me as I walked onto the small porch. I waved my hand at her in a signal that I had heard her while I ran towards the woods. Emily was probably my favorite girl in the world, though Sam didn't really like that.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I started tying my shorts around my ankle, I groaned loudly and checked the screen, two messages one voice-mail.

I listened to the first two seconds of the message before deleting it. Erasing the text from the same girl before reading it at all I thought mentally to myself, _some people just don't know the definition of a one night stand_.

The next text message however read that it was from Riley, _'Boy if you don't call me right now imma come down there and kick some ass' _I laughed out loud pushing send and listening to "I'm sexy and I know it" as her ring back.

"PAUL!" She answered excitedly, "I miss you!"

"I miss you to Mom but if you don't change your ring back I'm not going to call you anymore," I said seriously.

"Yeah yeah," She ignored my order and went on with her reasons for forcing me to call her, "I'm kind of stuck," She started out with a laugh.

"What?" My growl was a little more intimidating than I had meant for it to be.

I imagined her rolling her eyes, "Oh calm down, I just need you to come get me and bring me to the airport in Seattle,"

"What happened?" I asked a little less angry than I had been earlier, but still overprotective as always.

She laughed again, "Well I wrecked my rental and now I'm stuck in Longbranch,"

"Of course." I said, more to myself, "Mom I don't even know where that is," I didn't really know a word to describe my mom, partially because of my illiteracy but also because you never knew what to expect from her. Flighty worked I suppose, but I think I only liked to use that because she was a flight attendant and it was ironic.

"I'll text you directions," She said simply before hanging up.

I gave up tying my shorts and left them on the ground as I phased, '_Sam I can't patrol today, but Emily says breakfast is done,'_

He shook his head at me, _'Fine but you have to do a double tomorrow' _

I nodded and phased back pulling on my shorts and running out of the woods back to Emily's.

"Back already?" She laughed at me, I frowned.

"Gotta go pick my mom up in god knows where," I growled.

"Wreck her car again?" She asked knowingly, I nodded. "Here put this on, I'll see you when you get back, we'll have a big dinner just text me when your coming," She threw a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt from her clean laundry bin my way, I caught it and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks Emily," I kissed the top of her head before running back out of the house, she was the only person that could comfort me, mostly because she was the only person who'd ever cooked for me.

Not trusting my mother's attempt at directions I pulled the road map out of my trucks glove box and searched for a town called Longbranch, damn it was 3 and a half hours away. I glanced at the clock, at this rate I wouldn't be there until after 1.

* * *

><p>In reality, where there was traffic, it was 2:45 and I wasn't even there yet. At the moment though I was probably ten minutes away so I wasn't that pissed but still, I laughed while I passed through a tiny town, they only had a handful of buildings and most of them appeared to be bars, there was even a legal marijuana shop. If I lived here I definitely would not tell anyone, my stomach growled loudly so I pulled into the new looking parking lot of a place called 'Food Market' I liked that, straight to the point.<p>

I spun my keys around my fingers as I entered the building, it seemed pretty nice actually. I hated being able to hear everybody's stupid conversations in the cramped space though, I walked straight to the alcohol aisle, which seemed to dominate the entire place. This town's main concerns were pretty interesting, and the people that lived here seemed to fit the description of alcoholic. I grabbed a case of Mike's hard lemonade as two girls that had been talking about how hot I was passed me. One smiled small as she left and the other I didn't even get to look at, I was completely stunned by the first. Her eyes were silverish blue and her hair was a mix of brown and dirty blonde and was drawn back into a pony tail. I watched hungrily as her hips swayed from side to side the perfect amount, her tank top didn't cover all of her waist and I could see just a tiny bit of skin as she turned down a different aisle. I leaned back against the cold glass, damn I just imprinted.

I called my mom, "Helllooooo," She answered happily.

"I'm going down Key Peninsula high way," I informed her.

She directed me out to a boat dock where she had been hanging out with her new male friends. I threw her my keys, "Take the truck, I'm staying out here."

"Wait what?" She asked holding the keys awkwardly.

"I imprinted, just saw her at the store back there," Her eyes grew wide and she started to jump up and down.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, "Take me to her! I have to meet her,"  
>I shook my head stoically, "Mom I haven't even talked to her I'm not introducing you guys."<p>

She sighed, "You know how long I have waited for this" My mom wrapped her short arms as far around me as she could. "The skanks you're always hanging out with, you're so lucky you didn't end up catching something,"

I laughed, "I'm so surprised that you're taking this so well," She continued.

"Well mom she's perfect, why would I want to fight it?" The thought of her pretty eyes and cute pouty lips made me grin.

"I can already see your change in mood, you don't even look angry right now!" I rolled my eyes, she squealed again, "I've been waiting for the day you'd find her, I really need some grandkids, need a chance to raise someone correctly." I raised an eyebrow, "No offence honey but, well you were a dud,"

She dropped me off at the end of the driveway I assumed to be hers since I could feel her, I pulled on my worn leather jacket and trudged up the steep dirt road in the pouring rain, and I couldn't have been happier.

I dialed Sam's house phone, "Hold on man, I'm putting you on speaker," Embry announced into the phone and soon I could hear all of the pack arguing quietly the way they usually do.

"I'm not coming back for a while, sorry if that interferes with patrol but I imprinted and I'm not leaving her," I tried to get it out quickly before Sam could alpha order me back to work.

"Didn't see that coming," Quil commented through a chorus of congratulations.

"What's her name?" Claire, who was now six, asked in her cheerful little girl way.

"I don't know," I looked up to her tiny window on the second floor, bummed I couldn't see into it.

"We've been on the phone for over a minute and there still hasn't been any yelling, Paul you've changed," Miley, Brady's imprint, tsked over the speaker, followed by a chorus of laughs at my expense.

I grunted in reply before hanging up, I didn't like where the conversation was going, sure I'm an angry guy, but that's because people get on my fucking nerves. People laughing at me really made me want to hit something, but as I heard a window on the backside of the bluish gray house. The sound of a shower running had me wanting to break down the front door and jump in there with her, right now the most beautiful girl in the world was naked and twenty feet from me.

Taking my clothes off I set them under the orange storage container that was hidden in the trees on the side of the house so that they would stay dry tonight, and phased into my wolf. Patrolling around the house for anything that seemed dangerous, for an hour before I felt that I had done a good enough job and curled up deep in the woods outside the house to sleep.

The roar of a regretfully old truck engine woke me from my easy slumber, my dreams had of course been filled with my girl that I still didn't know the name of. I decided that if I was going to talk to her today that I should keep my clothes as clean as possible, I wanted to make a good impression didn't I? So hitchhiking seemed like a good alternative to keeping mud off of my clothes.

I spent most of the school day running around in wolf form in the woods on the other side of the fence, my clothes sitting on a dry patch of ground, staying clean for my girl. Around halfway through the day I felt an overwhelming sadness and jealousy over the imprint bond and saw her walking into the cafeteria. My skill of putting my clothes on very fast that I had acquired through lots of practice had never come in as handy as I beat her to her destination of the vending machines by the door. I leaned in as close as I could without seeming creepy, she smelled like raspberries with a hint of boyish musk, I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and run away with her. But that would be kidnapping, **SO? It doesn't count if you love each other. **I ignored my animalistic nature and smiled at my girl instead, "Hi," I greeted, wondering if I was making a good impression as she focused her attention on trying to put her money into the vending machine. Behind her I noticed a group of people staring at us, a punk boy with a monster tee shirt was commanding himself not to check her out as his girlfriend gave me the worst seductive look I had ever seen, I tried not to gag then rip the boys eyes out of his head so that he _couldn't _look at my girl.

"Hey," This angel's voice was lower than the kind of girls that used to line up at my door. I liked it, she was real. The crinkled bill was unaccepted by the machine.

I saw this as the perfect opportunity to be charming, "Do you want some help with that?" I gestured to where she was having trouble.

She blushed lightly, "That would be great," I noticed silver shining in her mouth; only she could make braces look fucking adorable and sexy at the same time.

My arms were around her in a second as I stepped as closely to her as I could, breathing in her scent and putting my hands on top of her slightly pale and extremely soft ones.

I could feel her anxiousness as my fingers brushed her arms when she dropped them in an unhappy way as the green light signaled the bills acceptance.

"Can you help me with one more thing?" She asked cutely with her head tilted up and to the side inquiringly.

I ached to run my fingers through her soft looking hair that was crimped at the ends, she had left it in braids the night before and now it just looked adorable. My hand started to lift up as the wolf inside me tried to take control over the situation, "Sure," I answered with a smile and pulled my hand grudgingly behind my head to rub my neck like I wasn't just about to grab this girls face and kiss the hell out of her.

She turned away from me and I was suddenly enraged at the vending machine for stealing her attention from me. "Which do you think looks more refreshing?" She asked, looking back to me with a smile on her face. I laughed and stood by her side; stealing glances at her while I tried to decide which water bottle was good enough for her.

Of course none of them were, nothing was good enough for the angel at my side, "E4," I started, but changed my mind as I saw another that looked better, "Wait no, C1," I guess I would be ok with her drinking that one, I know, I'm overprotective.

Her smell waved towards me as she moved to press the combo I had told her, my knees felt weak, if she knew the things that she did to me without even trying…

We watched as the expensive looking machine all but handed her the bottle, "Fancy," I commented, hoping that she would say something so that I could hear her voice again.

"Well water vending machines are a top priority here," Even with her voice dripping with sarcasm it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, I could listen to her talk forever. I watched her closely as she opened the bottle and poured a tiny bit of water into her mouth, the rim wet from being inside her mouth, she rubbed the back of her hand over her lips, removing all traces of water with it.

"Hey, hey ,hey," I tried not to smile as I spoke seriously, "Do you know how much effort I put into choosing that specific bottle? I think I get the first sip," I teased her, laughing, which was something I didn't do around other people.

She grinned at my joke, "Well that sip was probably a tenth of your normal sip so here," she held the plastic bottle out to me and I touched her fingers as much as I could while taking it from her, "Just take exactly one tenth less than your normal sip and it's just like getting the first sip," I would normally have stopped listening at the mention of fractions, but with her, I hung on to every word.

I nodded, "That makes sense," my voice was deeper than usual and I was a little impressed with myself for understanding something so technical. I held the bottle to my mouth, tasting the sweetness of her saliva that was left on the rim, nothing could compare to the flavor of my girl's mouth.

I held in a growl as I heard the footsteps of someone approaching us, "Excuse me," A mixture of anger, hurt and jealousy swept over her as this bimbo stood behind us. I circled to the other side of her keeping myself from grabbing her and pulling her into me.

"You buggin my girl dude?" This girl was annoying me, I didn't like the emotions she was causing both me and my girl to experience and the fact that she called her _hers_ made me want to rip her in half.

"Not as much as you are," My voice came out angry and low, the stupid ho laughed and tried to look sexy feeding the bill to the machine, thinking I would help. My comment seemed to bring my girl some joy though; I didn't see how she could ever be jealous of this skank, her forehead was way too big for her nonexistent body, and she was a little pudgy.

"Can you do this for me?" Her voice was literally giving me a headache and I tried not to laugh at her attempt of flirting.

I chose to keep my mean side hidden from my girl until she knew that I would be her perfect guy "I'm not any better," I shrugged her off and turned to my angel. "Will you come outside with me?" I knew it was bold but I figured she would rather come with me than stay with her, "I really don't like the way it smells in here," I wasn't lying really, the girl in front of us was overly sweet and generic smelling, and compared to my girl she was fucking gross.

She smiled at me brightly and I took this as a yes, leading her to the doors on the left of the machines not ten feet away, "Thank you," Her voice came out in a sigh as the door shut behind us, you would think I had just saved her from a shark attack.

"For opening the door for you?" I laughed, "It was tough, you should be thanking me," I nodded laughing as we walked up the path, side by side.

It was quiet for a few seconds; I was at a loss for words but just being in her presence was making me happier than I had ever been before, "How tall are you?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence with her angelic voice.

I smiled, looking down at her "6'9,"

"Wow," She sighed, "I wish I was really tall, it might be weird for a girl to be 6'9 but I would love to have all that power, but then the government would have to shrink me for abusing my power," she shrugged at the end of her cute little rant "Never gonna be tall," She kicked at a rock, mumbling angrily.

My laugh echoed through the covered hallway, "Abusing your power? What are you gonna do go around stepping on everybody?"

"Yep," Her laugh was loud, actually she was just sort of loud in general, this girl had a lot of personality and it was kind of a turn on, "Starting with Amanda!"

I wondered what she had done to my girl, if she asked me to I would beat the shit out of her with a smile on my face but I saw that as a little overkill, "The girl from inside?"

She nodded with a scrunched frown. "Hey I can go step on her right now for you," I offered, I'd do anything to take that look of sadness off of my baby's face.

With that her smile returned and I felt extremely proud, I just cheered my imprint up! "Nah, we don't want you to be apprehended by our friendly neighborhood government officials," I noticed her rubbing her arm, trying to get her Goosebumps to go away. The second I realized she was cold I pulled my leather jacket off and held it out to her.

"You can't just give your jacket to someone you don't even know the name of," She responded with a cute eye roll that rivaled my mother's.

I smiled, trying to contain my excitement for learning her name, "Ok what's your name?"

"Karoline," She took the jacket out of my hands as she answered.

"That's a beautiful name," I told her seriously, it fit her perfectly. "I'm Paul,"

Her eyes were glued shyly to the ground as we stepped into the rain, following the curved cement path that lead to another set of double doors. "Hey Karoline wanna go smoke?" A group of nerdy looking boys asked as they passed us on the path.

I shook furiously at the thought of Karoline _smoking _and by the sound of this offer she had done it before, with hormonal teenage boys none the less! That were looking at her like she was something to eat! I shut my eyes and tried failingly to calm down. I hardly even made it behind the side of the building before bursting into my silver and black furred wolf. Great, now I didn't have any clothes.


	4. Worry Warts and Misplaced Anger

It had been weeks since the day I had supposedly talked to Paul, I shivered a little the way I did whenever I thought about him. The worst thing was that I had no one to talk to about my worries of insanity.

A stupid fight between my mom and I initiated by none other than this girl had Jessica back at her mom's house for the month. It felt like a part of me was missing, the good part. Now a days I went home to a house inhibited by Liam my mother and I to run straight to my room and go to sleep. It literally went down like that for weeks.

* * *

><p>"Karoline?" My math teacher Ms. Penny asked with a smug grin.<p>

I picked my head up off my desk and removed my headphones, "Could you repeat the question?" My voice broke multiple times during my single sentence.

"Come up here and solve this problem," I sighed audibly, muscle movements did not sound appealing to me as I drug myself out of the chair, she thought of this as the one time where she could prove me wrong as a form of public humiliation. I stood in front of the smartboard and did a once over of the mathematical problem we had yet to go over in class, well I'm sure she went over it but I was asleep. It took me around a minute to complete where it would take any of my classmates more like four (and that was with a half hour of instruction) I circled my answer before hastily returning to my seat.

Comparing my answer to the one in her book she stayed quiet, I know I am a genius.

"Karoline," Jade whispered loudly from her seat in the row behind me.

"Whaaaaat?" I complained turning my head to face her; she shoved a note into my hands.

_Smoke? _Was written in her pretty swirly handwriting, I nodded back at her as the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.

I snagged fifty cents off of another girl that had our lunch in exchange for us smoking her out as well, Amanda was surprisingly hanging out with a different group of people today, mostly a guy named Pat that she had wrapped around her little finger. She had been trying to complain to me during our physical fitness class the other day about how Greg had broken up with her for another girl and damn was Amanda mad at her.

Walking with Jade and the other girl, Angel, flanking me we approached the vending machines to buy a can of soda, "Why do we need soda so badly?" Angel asked puzzled.

"Gotta smoke out of something," I smiled to her as the can presented itself in the little door. We ran giggling down to the trails, dumping out the gross pink liquid called Brisk as we ran through the trash covered path.

"How far do you guys want to go?" I asked as we approached the end of the short trails.

"Let's go into the house!" Jade suggested, leading the way out of the thin woods and into a large clearing where an abandoned and partially burned down bungalow perched.

We stood in the covered porch hallway that held the giant front door on one side which stood slightly ajar and allowed us to peer into the main room. It was hardly recognizable with the smoldered wallpaper and random rubble strewn across the floor. I made quick work of transforming the ordinary pop can to a smoking device and loaded a large bowl, for a while we passed around the makeshift pipe and one of Jade's 99's making small talk and watching Angel dance and sing to a Chris Brown song. Suddenly the light coming from the open end of the hall way on our far side was blocked; we looked up quickly to see a gigantically tall figure, staring back at us.

"What do you think you're doing?" The figure growled, ducking his head and fast walking to our end of the hall.

"None of your business," Jade replied cattily as the figure came into the light.

Angel halted her dancing to focus solely on his face, "Damn you're hot," She commented, stoned out of her mind.

Jade started to crack up and I shifted awkwardly, "Hi Paul," I smiled guiltily.

"Don't 'Hi Paul' me," He began to raise his voice and I took a step backwards, "Do you know what you are doing to your body?" He lectured taking the can from my comparatively tiny hands.

"Why is this any of your business?" I started to get defensive but when he ripped the can in half like it was nothing but a gum wrapper I quieted.

"Leave," Paul growled at my friends, and they nodded their heads, eyes wide as they walked out of the house.

I ran after them but yelped in pain as my arm was yanked backwards, "Where are you going?" Paul's voice was in my ear.

"To class!" I all but yelled back trying to free my now sore arm from his vice grip.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" In any other situation his tone would have made me wet, but instead I found myself trembling, in fear of what was going through his head.

"Hey calm down Karoline, I won't hurt you," The hand that he wasn't squeezing the life out of my arm with came up to push a lock of my hair out of my face. I flinched away from his touch, this seemed to piss him off immensely because he started to shake, not the way I was though. Paul's shaking took on a more violent and impulsive side and he soon released his death hold on my arm and sprinted into the woods on the opposite side of the house from the trails.

I released a giant breath I hadn't realized I was holding and rubbed my now aching arm as I traveled back to the school building, better known as PHS.

Lunch was only halfway through when I entered the front door of the building I walked numbly to the group of people I sat with on occasion, the one that Angel came from and the one Amanda had started hanging around again.

Sliding onto the bench seat between Angel and Jay, I laid my head on the table and tried to slow my frantic heart rate.

"Oh my God Karoline!" Angel gasped, "What happened to your arm?"

I lifted my head and followed her gaze to the beat red handprint that covered my right bicep, still trying to catch my breath I just shook my head and put my face in my hands.

"Who was that?" She asked again, I shook my head and breathed out the simple sentence of I don't know. "But you knew his name," I noticed now that the whole table was watching me, including Amanda.

"I saw him at the store a few weeks ago and then he showed up here and talked to me for a while the day after that," I explained, "But I don't know him,"

"Wait are you talking about the really really hot tall guy?" Amanda asked with a smile on her face I nodded, still scared out of my wits.

"Did he do that to your arm?" Jay's southern accent stood out amongst our conversation, I nodded again reassessing the damage as it was already blackening.

"What happened?" Angel asked worriedly.

I explained to them the situation, "You should tell Kim," Angel suggested.

"And say what? I was outside smoking and this guy came and took our weed and oh yeah tried to kidnap me?" I asked sarcastically. The table laughed uneasily at my joke about the security guard.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Jay asked me kindly, and I shook my head, laughing lightly.

* * *

><p>"Woah! Karoline what happened to your arm?" Liam's unbelievably sweet girlfriend, Aubrey, asked me as Jessica and I entered the kitchen after school.<p>

"Ok it's a long story," I began, sitting on the counter and looking over the kitchen, full of Liam's usual friends. At the end of the story Liam was fuming, I knew it was because he was scared for my safety or whatever but I hated the way he showed that he cared.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a fucking skank you wouldn't have creepy fucking pervs trying to kidnap you, God you are such a fucking idiot," I cringed back at his harsh words and even harsher tone.

He stormed out of the house, Liam was 6 feet tall with short curly black hair and eyes like mine but darker. He and his friends used to be the strongest and biggest guys I had ever talked to but Paul was at least twice the size of their dirt biker bodies. Liam was in his senior year when he dropped out last week, he was unbelievably smart and talented. Here was a boy that could have changed the world throwing his life away for drugs and alcohol, and though I denied it to no end I was following his pre-carved trail.


End file.
